


World Gone By

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Prisoner of War, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean Winchester wakes up in a field in the middle of nowhere. His last memory being of him saying yes to Michael.Now it is up to Dean to save the world from the harm he has started.He needs allies; and so far all he has is a mute Castiel and Bobby who has all but given up. Can Dean save the world or is it too late for all of them, and what is going on between him and Cas.Cannon Divergence from season 5 (however characters and some plot lines from later seasons will appear)





	1. Field of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been mentally working on this one for a while. It came to me when I was watching over season five (again lol) What if Dean had said yes to Michael instead of Adam? And here came this story. Now I plan on making this a big story so stay tuned.

 

            Dean Winchester slowly opened his eyes. He let out a groan his head was spinning; he rolled over on his side and realized he was lying in grass. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Thick woods were around and he was laying in what appeared to be an empty field, he flopped on his back and stared at the sky, it was a typical blue sky a few clouds lined it. He rubbed his eyes the last thing he remembered was…

            He bolted up right which caused his head to spin more. _Bad idea Dean real bad_. The last he remembered was saying yes to Michael. Was the war over? Did he win? If so what happened? Earth didn’t look scorched or ruined. He slowly got up on his feet, his legs wobbled as if he hadn’t walked on them in ages. His stomach growled at him. He was hungry, come to think of it he was a lot of things; tired, hungry, shaky, lost…. He looked around and reached into his pocket. Much to his surprise he had his cell phone. He pulled it out but there were no bars. He couldn’t call for help.

            He frowned and picked a direction and started walking. He would find civilization… if there was anyone left that is. He slogged through the tall grass and walked into the woods. He would either find help or get done in by a bear which ever came first. He found his pistol was in his waistband were he left it much to his surprise he figured Michael would have tossed it. He wondered why he couldn’t remember anything then he remembered Jimmy didn’t recall anything when Cas left him so he was probably the same way. At least the archangel didn’t leave him a drooling husk in some corner.

            Suddenly Dean smelled food cooking. His mouth drooled much to his displeasure and he followed the smell like a scent hound. Damn was he hungry. Anything sounded good now hell he would even eat a salad just something he needed something. He picked up his pace, pushed past brushes and everything in his way. Food, food he needed food wanted it had to have it. He came up to chain-link fence and frowned he made it to a property line most likely.

            He grabbed the top chains and with the remainder of his strength he pulled himself over the fence. He landed on the other side with a thud there was still a little bit of woods. He kept following the smell until he found himself in another clearing. He looked and could see a house in the distance, smoke came from the chimney. He stepped forward, technically he was trespassing. But hey dudes got to eat. He noticed he was in a garden, he took in the stock there was a lot in the process of growing. He spotted an apple tree and picked an apple. _Pre-pie._ He nibbled on the apple and let out a moan he couldn’t contain. Food was soooo good. He missed food.

            He made his way around the vegetation and headed to the house. He was going to ask for help. The door to the house opened before Dean could reach it and Dean had a face full of gun pointed at him. “Whoa! Shit! I’m sorry! I just need some help I woke up and…” Dean started then he took in the person in front of him. Averaged height man, messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, it was Cas! Or at least maybe Jimmy he wasn’t sure.

            The man blinked and looked up at him.

            “Cas? Castiel is that you?” Dean asked

            The other man looked up at him. He’s head slightly tilted. He moved his mouth but no sound came out. He lowered the gun and reached out to him and stopped then frowned.

            “I’m not a demon, or a shifter. What the hell happened, Cas?” Dean asked

            But Cas still didn’t speak. He nodded to the house and waved at Dean to follow him. He pointed at a chair and Dean obeyed.

            “Cas, can you not talk? What happened?”

            Dean’s questions went unanswered as holy water was thrown on him, then he placed what Dean assumed was a silver knife on his arm.

            “See I’m me. It’s me Dean Winchester.”

            The other man’s blue eyes widened and tears filled them. The knife was dropped and he flung his arms around Dean and sobbed. No sound was produced though Dean could only feel the tears fall and Cas’s body shake.

            “Cas buddy what happened?” Dean asked. He found himself rubbing Cas’s back. “Can you not talk?” He asked. He felt Cas shake his head ‘no’. Dean’s heart tightened Cas couldn’t talk. He held the other man tighter as the tears kept flowing. “I’m here Cas its okay.” He whispered to him as if he was a delicate flower. “You are Cas right?” A nod of ‘yes’. “Good because I would be embarrassed if I was hugging Jimmy like this.”

            Cas pulled away from him and rubbed his face. It was red from the crying and puffy.

            “Are you alone?”

            He tilted his head.

            “Are you the only one around here?”

            He shook his head ‘no’

            “Is Sam here?” He asked excitement climbed through him. What if Sammy was around?

            He shook his head sadly.

            “Oh… what about Bobby?”

            He nodded and pointed to the left.

            “Is he nearby?” He asked.

            He nodded eagerly and suddenly grabbed Dean’s hand and gestured to the door.

            “Are you taking me to see Bobby?”

            Another nod and Cas dragged Dean out of the house. Dean was out on the street. He could see Cas’s house was small and off by its self. He saw a few buildings off in the distance and some more houses. Then he noticed a fence similar tot eh one he climbed was off in the distance. Dean’s mind began to wonder as Cas dragged him up the road. What on Earth was going on? He wouldn’t be able to get answers from Cas but Bobby should help.

            He followed Cas up the road for what felt like a while until he saw the sign of Singer Scrapyard. They were in Sioux Falls! They walked up the drive way of Bobby’s home. It was a bit of a trek from Cas’s place to Bobby’s. Dean was already tired from the walk out of the woods and now this. And he still didn’t get anything to eat other than that apple.

            Cas knocked on Bobby’s door and Bobby opened the door. He wasn’t in his wheelchair now, since when could he walk?

            “Cas? Is something wrong?” Bobby asked and spotted Dean. “Holy shit!” He exclaimed. The older hunter stepped out and hugged Dean. “Boy how the hell?”

            “I have no idea Bobby.” Dean said

            Bobby looked around and said. “Come in.”

            He followed him in and Cas followed behind him. “Okay what is going on?” Dean asked and was splashed with holy water. “Ugh! Cas already did that.” He protested

            Bobby looked at Cas who nodded. “Sorry had to make sure… you… people haven’t been able to get in here not without…”

            “What the hell is going on?” Dean demanded. “Last thing I remember is saying yes to Michael.”

            “Sit boy,” Bobby started. Dean sat down. “Cas can you get us something to drink?”

            Cas nodded and left the room.

            “Bobby did we win the war?” Dean asked

            Bobby frowned. “No,”

            Cas came back with the drinks and handed them out before he took a seat with them.

            “N-no what do you mean no?” Dean asked

            “I mean no… Lucifer kicked your ass all over God and country.” Bobby drank his drink. “You should be dead.”

            Dean blinked. “What do you mean we lost? I thought the angels said that,”

            “You lost.” Bobby cut him off. “I don’t know how or why but you lost. What do you remember?”

            “Ugh… I was in the panic room… I tricked Cas and sent him to wherever angels go and I went and found some guy to put me in touch with the angels…” He frowned. He could see it clear as day and as clear as the hurt look on Cas’s face now. “I went down an alley and Zachariah got me and took me to that room… Cas and Sam tried to stop me but… I said yes… I willingly said yes… I remember light surrounding me and then nothing. I woke up in the field and don’t remember jack shit between then and now.”

            Bobby shook his head. “Well I don’t know much after that…” He knocked back his drink and filled it up. “You well not you, you, came back around here sometime later. To I don’t know guess show off or something. But you er Michael showed up here and…” He looked down at his legs. “You healed me for some reason. Then you ugh he thanked me for protecting the vessel then he told me to mind my business and let him fight Lucifer.”

            Dean clinched his fists and frowned. “So Sammy…”

            He frowned and Dean saw Cas look down at the floor. “Sam well you see he had a crazy ass plan. Your angel friend and him searched for you to save you from Michael… they got wind from Gabriel on how to put Lucifer in back in the box so… Sam decided that… he would trap you both in the box… so he said yes to Lucifer…”

            He dropped his glass and shattered it. “Sammy did what?” He felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

            “He said yes, he had decided that the only way to save this lousy world was to toss you both in the box, it didn’t work obviously.”

            “Lucifer is in Sammy?”

            “I don’t know if he still is,”

            “Why don’t you know?” He demanded. He slammed his hands on the table and Cas flinched.

            “I wasn’t there for the prize fight! I couldn’t… I couldn’t watch you boys kill each other! Cas was…. He was suppose too…” Bobby shot Cas a look and frowned. “He was the only one there and he can’t tell us. Look I only know what I know because Michael told me.”

            “Michael told you?”

            Bobby frowned. “Listen I only know what I know…” He pointed at Cas. “He can’t talk they… the angels they did this to him. It’s he’s punishment.”

            “Did they use a spell on him?”

            “No Dean they cut his vocal cords.”

            Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. “What they… did this to him why?”

            “For disobedience… I’m sure they would have killed him but I don’t know someone got him spared and they took his voice instead.”

            Dean felt sick. He sat his drink down and looked at Cas. The angel looked at him with the saddest blue eyes ever. “God Cas I’m sorry…. It’s because of me isn’t it?”

            Cas looked away but Dean knew it. He was punished for going against heaven.

            “Dean, Cas isn’t even an angel anymore.” Bobby said.

            Dean had suspicions of that already. “I kind of figured.” Especially after the crying scene he figured. Angels couldn’t cry. “I seen the fence… so if we lost the war then…”

            “This is a prisoner of war camp.” Bobby said flatly. “They gathered a bunch of us and stationed us here… we pretty much get to do whatever as long as we don’t leave or challenge them.”

            “Whose prisoners are we?”

            “The angels.”

            Dean frowned. “How many are in here?”

            “Couple of dozen of us, a few humans, a few demons, they even have a few angels locked in here other than Cas.”

            “So no escapes?”

            Bobby shook his head. “Well up until TV went away I don’t think we would want to escape. Lucifer’s crew has been taking out whole cities.”

            “Is it the zombie thing?” Dean had told Bobby about the future that Zachariah had sent him to.

            Bobby shook his head. “No me Sam and Cas managed to stop that one before it got off the ground. Listen Dean trust me it’s bad out there.”

            “Have you been out there since you got locked in?”

            He nodded. “Yeah Michael sometimes sends out bands of hunters to take out monsters or a small group of demons. Despite everything they are trying to keep some humans alive.”

            Dean frowned. He had thought that all the angels had a low opinion of humans but he didn’t press further. His stomach growled.

            Cas got up from the table and pointed at the kitchen and Bobby said. “Yeah good idea.”

            “How did you understand that?” Dean asked

            “I’ve been figuring out his gestures for about a year now.”

            “I’ve… I’ve been dead for a year?”

            Bobby nodded. “Yeah so… guess you don’t know why you are back do you?”

            “No I just woke up in a field and wondered my way up here.” A sandwich was placed in front of Dean and he thanked Cas. He’s stomach remembered it was hungry and he ate so fast he was surprised he didn’t choke.

            “Did you taste it?” Bobby asked with a laugh. “Listen ugh Dean… there’s been a lot going on this last year… and well,” Whatever Bobby had to say the words were cut off by the sound of fluttering wings. “Oh no.”

            Dean sensed someone behind him. He turned to see a muscular man with sandy blond hair behind him. “Who the hell are you?” He demanded. Cas suddenly grabbed Dean’s arm protectively.

            “Stand down Castiel. I am not here to harm Dean just to take him to Michael.” The other man spoke

            “You ain’t taking me anywhere!” Dean snapped

            “Dean,” Bobby hissed

            The angel blinked in confusion. “I am sorry Dean. I did not introduce myself I am called Gadreel,” He held out his hand. “I believe a hand shake is normal for human introductions.”

            Dean stared at the hand and frowned. “The hell?”

            Bobby stepped in. “Dean he’s a guard here. They brought him down from heaven he’s…”

            “I am one of heaven’s prisoners.” Gadreel spoke plainly. Flat like most angels. “They made me a guard to atone for my crimes. Angels aren’t so willing to watch over humans.”

            Dean wondered if Cas was also a guard but didn’t ask. “So the big cheese wants to see me?”

            “Cheese is not involved.” The angel frowned. “But yes Michael wishes to see you.” The big man laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and with a whoosh Dean found himself in an office.

            He looked over his shoulder when he heard. “Dean Winchester, my vessel.” There was Adam… no it wasn’t Adam his heart sunk. It was Michael in his half-brother’s body.

            “Adam, no I mean Michael.” Dean growled.

            Adam/Michael nodded and stood up from the desk. “Yes Dean, its Michael.”

            Dean could see a few marks on Michael’s hands and wondered if Adam was strong enough to hold him. “Is he… is Adam dead?”

            He shook his head. “No he’s in a peaceful loop with his mother.” He pointed at his head. “I do not harm my vessels… even when they try to harm me.” He stared harshly into Dean’s eyes. “Why are you here?”

            “I don’t know kind of missed Bobby and Cas so I came back. Dick move what you did to Cas you know.”

            Michael scoffed. “I did not do that to your precious Castiel.” He rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink.

            “So what happened? I said yes and now I’m alone in my head and you are in Adam.”

            “Now is not the time for that Dean,”

            “Bull shit I got a right to know what happened to me!” Dean yelled

            Michael narrowed his eyes. “You rejected me, we went to fight Lucifer as it is our destiny and you fought with me instead. Couldn’t bring you to fight Sam. The rejection was so strong I was expelled from your body so I took up another vessel.” He gestured at his body.

            “Why tell Bobby I died then?”

            “Castiel told me that Lucifer killed you shortly after I was ejected.”

            “Then you cut out his vocal cords for he’s effort!” Dean snapped. He was angry that anyone could do that to someone especially Cas. Cas was his dear friend he cared for him more than he wanted to admit.

            “I told you that wasn’t me. Once I heard word of your passing… the angel known as Castiel was to be punished.”

            “Why? You guys got what you wanted. It’s not his fault you lost.”

            Michael shook his head. “Going against heaven is a steep crime among angels, he has created so much chaos with his rebellion…” he sat his glass down and frowned. “I wanted him locked away but soldiers are few and far between, I offered to reinstate his position in the garrison but he declined… I told them to make him agreeable and…” He sighed. “Someone went too far, I don’t know who did the deed but they brought him to me bloody, weak, sad little thing he is and well I healed him before he bleed out and cast him to live with the humans. I spared him Dean I want you to see that.” He looked at him his eyes dangerous. “I spared him, Dean,” He spoke slowly as if Dean was a child. “I spared him, and Bobby, and now you, my generosity may not last that long so I suggest you obey me.”

            Dean narrowed his eyes. “So the gest of it is, I do what you say and you let me live?”

            He flashed a smile. “There you are Dean. You behave and stay out of my way and you live. You disobey and I will kill you.” He held out his hand. “Do we have an agreement?”

            He looked at his hand. “And what if I say no?” He wondered if he would kill him. He was his vessel after all and there may come a time when he needed him.

            He closed his hand and titled his head. “Then I kill your precious Cas.”

            He raised an eye brow and went to speak but Michael cut him off.

            “I was in your head Dean I understand that you have grown fond of him. I can and will end his miserable life Dean just remember that.”

            He swallowed and took Michael’s hand. “Fine we have an agreement.”

            Michael smiled. “Good to know Dean. Gadreel can you take Dean back to where you found him.”

            Gadreel reached out to him and the next thing Dean knew he was standing in Bobby’s house. Cas ran up to Dean and hugged him. “I’m fine Cas.” He murmured as he stroked the former angel’s hair.

            Bobby nodded. “Well as the official human ambassador I welcome you to Camp Sioux Falls.” He said and held up a glass.

            Dean felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if he could fix this could save them? He looked down at Cas who looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Dean thought about how people had been suffering because he had said yes to Michael. He clinched his fists he had to stop this somehow in some way before the world was finished off. He had to.


	2. Life Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees first hand how Cas is treated by the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short compared to the last one

“Okay Dean you are going to stay with Cas.” Bobby said.

            “What why?” Dean asked confusion washed over him.

            “Well because you either stay with him or in the barracks with the overflow of people.” He leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Also I want you to keep an eye on Cas.” He’s voice was laced with worry.

            Dean looked over at Cas who siting there quietly. He’s heart broke again, he wanted to help him somehow. “Okay. Cas I’m bunking with you. Is that alright?”

            Cas nodded a little bit too eager for Dean’s liking but all the same he agreed. He walked up to Dean and took his hand and nodded to the door.

            “Ugh are we going now?” Dean asked in confusion.

            Cas frowned and pointed towards the kitchen then back to the door.

            “We really need to get him some notebook paper.” Dean grumbled and Cas repeated the gesture.

            “Grocery shopping.” Bobby stated. “You think its safe Cas?”

            Dean wondered what he meant by that and Cas nodded. It looked like they were going to the store.

            “Okay you be careful and I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Bobby said with a wave.

           

            Dean followed Cas outside. They worked their way down the drive way and headed towards town. Dean looked at the passing houses, somewhere in disarray, somewhere in use; once they made it to town he noticed a fence and gate. There were two guards standing there.

            “Cas?” Dean started with concern as they got near.

            The guards looked at them and one held up a hand. “Humans, why are you heading to town?”

            Dean looked at Cas who looked back at him with his big sad blue eyes. He sighed he had to talk for Cas. “Groceries, we are going for groceries.”

            The guard looked at Cas then nodded. “Oh sorry, you may pass.” He opened the gate and let the two of them through.

            Dean looked over his shoulder as he passed through the gate. Apparently the town was cut into sections or at least that’s what he was thinking. They walked on up the road to a small general store. He followed Cas in who grabbed a basket. Dean followed behind the former angel in silence and watched him pick up food off the shelves. A few times Cas held up an item as if seeking approval before sticking it in the basket. Dean was starting to wonder where the food was coming from.

            The headed to the cash register and older woman was behind the counter. “Oh hello Castiel.” She said. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

            He sat down the basket of food and supplies.

            She looked over at them. “And the usual payment? How are the vegetables coming in this time?”

            He gave her thumbs up.

            “Good to hear.” She wrote down something. “And I assume he will bring them to me?”

            _He who_? Dean wondered. He’s thoughts were cut off when Cas tugged on his sleeve. Apparently it was time to go. Dean had realized that instead of using money the camp used a trade system. He remembered the garden he wondered into when he first got to town. That was how Cas bartered for things he grew vegetables and fruit.

            He followed Cas outside. “Here let me carry that.” He pointed at the basket.

            Cas looked at it then at him. He was wearing a frown his stubbornness shining through.

            “Listen just let me help okay.” Dean took the basket from him. He noticed Cas look at something over his shoulder his eyes wide. “What?” He asked and looked over his shoulder to see what it was. There was a couple of guys standing there staring at them. “Who are,” Dean started but was cut off when they marched over to them.

            “Castiel, I thought we told you to stay with the filthy humans?” One man asked

            Dean realized they were angels. “We,” He started

            “I am talking to Castiel!” Snapped the man, he jabbed Cas in the chest. “We told you before you despicable creature, stay on your side!”

            Cas hung his head down in apology.

            “Don’t take that from him.” Dean said. He laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

            “Mind your business human. Now Castiel go back to your side or else.”

            Cas nodded and started walking.

            “Dude,” Dean started but followed the former angel. “What the hell was that?” No sooner did he ask that he heard shouts from the group.

            “Get out of here human lover!” Then Cas flinched and Dean realized they were throwing rocks at Cas.

            “Hey knock it off!” Dean shouted. He went in front of Cas to block the rocks a few hit him and he flinched and mumbled cuss words under his breath. He felt Cas grab his arm and pull on him. Now he was seeing why Bobby wanted him to look after him. The angels were after him. “Stop it damn it we are leaving!” He shouted. He wrapped his arms protectively around Cas.

            The angels shouted something in Enochian. Dean realized him guarding Cas pissed them off even more. The hell was with them anyways? He heard a flap of wings and he felt worry wash over him.

            “Stop!” Shouted a voice. Dean looked to see Gabriel standing there.

            “Gabe?” He asked

            The archangel pointed at the angels. “Go on get! Leave Cas alone!”

            The angels vanished before them. The archangel turned to them. “Cas are you okay?”

            The former angel gave a weak nod. He backed away from Dean and looked up at him.

            “You’re bleeding.” Dean said to Cas

            “So are you dumbass. What the hell are you doing alive?” Gabriel asked. The archangel laid his hand on Dean and healed him then reached out to Cas who waved him away.

            “I woke up in a field and wondered myself into town. And no I don’t know what happened either.” Dean responded sarcastically

            “Cas I thought I told you to be careful. Pray to me when you need something, I hear it you know.” There was a pause then Gabriel said. “Yeah well what if they decided to kill you for the fun of it.”

            Dean looked at the two of them. “What the hell?”

            “Cas may not be able to talk but I can hear he’s prayers. No angel radio though that went out with the grace.”

            “Well if you are such a good friend why don’t you heal him?”

            Gabriel shook his head. “No man I am not stepping on any toes around here. I feel bad for Cas but I can’t I just can’t.” He reached out to them. “Just go home okay, if you need something pray to me okay?”

            With a whoosh feeling Dean found themselves standing in front of Cas’s place. He turned to the other angel. “The hell was that Cas?” He asked. He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer but still. “Do other angels just attack you like that?”

            Cas nodded as he headed up the sidewalk to his place. He opened the door and walked in and Dean followed behind him.

            “That isn’t right, Cas. What in the world did you do to piss them off so bad?”

            He sat the basket down and started to take stuff out of it and put it away. Dean watched him and sighed. He wished Cas could talk back to him he really was starting to miss his voice. “Here let me help, Cas.” Dean said he picked up some stuff and put it away. “Cas, where exactly am I going to sleep?” He asked.

            The former angel looked at him his expression slightly annoyed and he pointed down the hall.

            “Is there more than one bed in this place?”

            He nodded and pointed again.

            Dean decided to check it out. He walked down the hall and saw a room. The items in there were a little dusty but it had a small bed. He figured he could use it. He stepped back and seen another room being curious he walked over and looked in. It must have been Cas’s room, it was neat and well-kept but he figured the former angel didn’t own much. He walked back into the kitchen and smelled food.

            “Hmm that smells good.” He stated. He walked behind Cas and looked into the pot and saw soup heating up.

            Cas pointed at the cabinet and Dean opened it and seen bowls. He gathered up two and laid them out. He was wondering where Cas got all this stuff.

            “So Cas who used to own this place?”

            He shrugged as he poured the soup into the bowls. There was only a little left over in the pot. He laid the bowls on the table and Dean sat with him.

            “Are the owners dead?” He asked. He blew on the soup before taking a spoon full. Cas gave a nod. “Hmm squatting in the house.” He ate the soup. “This is really good Cas.”

            He smiled brightly. It was the brightest smile he had ever seen. It warmed his heart.

            “Thanks for you know all this. I know that… I know it probably pissed you off when I left.”

            He nodded.

            “I know…” He sat down the spoon and looked at Cas. The former angel was staring into his bowl. “Cas look at me.” He looked up blue met green and Dean felt his heart grow heavy again. “Man, Cas I am so, so sorry. If I had known,” He felt pain in his chest. “If I had known any of this would have happened I wouldn’t have done it.” He wanted to cry. It was he’s fault that Sam said yes to Lucifer, that the angels had punished Cas, that they were in a POW camp, and that the world was in this sad shape. He felt his hand tremble he really wanted a drink and to cry. “I really want a drink.” He sighed. He tightened his fists and shook his head. “This is just… terrible…” He heard a sound in front of him and there was a beer. “Thanks Cas.” He opened the bottle and drank on it. “It won’t fix the problems but it will sure help.” He still felt like crying. Then out of the blue Cas took his hand. He stared down at the two hands intertwined. “C, Cas?” He asked.

            Cas looked down at their hands. He blushed and let go and got up from the table and cleared the dishes and started to wash them.

            Dean studied him as he worked on cleaning. Seeing Cas do such a human task was well jarring and kind of endearing. He watched him for a bit and drank on his beer. He could see the sun slowly set behind the trees and the night wash over the land. He started to wonder what people did for fun now that the world had gone to the shitter. He remembered Bobby saying they didn’t have TV so that was ruled out. Exhaustion started to overcome his body. He let out a loud yawn as if he hadn’t slept in forever.

            Cas turned and looked back at him head tilted like a puppy.

            “Sorry.” He said. He finished his beer. “I think I am going to go to bed. Will you be alright?”

            He nodded and started to dry some dishes.

            “What do you do for fun?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He really didn’t want to intrude on his friend’s life but he was curious.

            The former angel nodded to the table and Dean noticed a few books sitting there. “Oh you read.” Exhaustion hit him even harder and he yawned. “Sorry. I’ll talk to you later. Good night Cas.”

            Cas gave a nod and a wave as Dean headed towards his bed room.

            Dean walked in and shut the door. He took off his coat and his boots. It was the same outfit he was wearing when he went to say yes to Michael a year ago. Gross. He had to find him some underwear he was pretty sure he was way past the use by date. He removed his clothes until he was in his black undershirt and boxers. He flopped on top of the bed not wanting to get the sheets dirty as he felt like an intruder. He rolled over on his side and felt himself fall fast asleep.

            Dean slept heavy unaware of Cas who peeked in on him in the middle of the night. The former angel looked in to see him sound asleep and smiled to himself. Though he could not speak he mouthed the words ‘Good night Dean,’ and closed the door before he headed to his own room.

           


	3. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an odd dream.

 

            _Dean stood in the alley way. It wasn’t so much that he was standing it was more of he was watching himself stand in the alley way._

_“Dean!” Castiel shouted as he marched in the alley. He grabbed Dean’s shirt. “Don’t do it!” He swung his fist and it connected to Dean’s face but Dean didn’t feel it. “I fell for this? I fell for you and you run off to say yes to him anyways!” Castiel shouted. He was angry his eyes a dangerous dark blue._

_Dean well his body anyways gave a smile. A disturbing smile like he had won something. “Oh Castiel,” He said in a voice unlike his own. “You are too late,” He laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I have already claimed this mortal vessel.”_

_Castiel looked at the hand then up to Dean. “M, Michael?” He asked_

_He nodded. “Hello Castiel, it’s been a long time since I last seen you. I promise,” He rested his hand on his own chest. “I will not harm your precious little human while I am in here.”_

_Castiel’s mouth fell open. “No,” He’s eyes filled with tears. “Dean no…”_

_“I’m not Dean Castiel.”_

Dean bolted up in bed with a yelp. Sweat rolled his face and he was panting. He rubbed his face and let out a groan and noticed someone in the room. He jumped and yelled. “Shit!” and he realized it was Cas. “Cas what the hell?” He demanded

            The former angel looked at his face shown concern. He knelt down to the side of Dean’s bed and looked up at him with his large blue eyes.

            Dean looked at him. Although Cas couldn’t speak he knew what he was asking. “I’m fine Cas I… I had a nightmare.” He said brief moment of shame washed over. “I was having a dream about when I said yes to Michael.”

            Cas nodded. He reached up and took Dean’s hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

            “Thanks Cas.” He ran his thumb along Cas’s hand recalling the dream. He remembered the sad look on Cas’s face when he realized what he had done. “Cas,” He started and he smelled food. “Do I smell food?”

            He nodded and got back up and gestured towards the kitchen. He walked out of the room and Dean followed behind him. The table was set and the food was already on the plate.

            “Smells good.” Dean said as he sat down. Cas sat down across from him as Dean dug in. “So I guess while I was gone you learned to cook.”

            Cas gave him a sign for so-so

            “It’s good though? Do you know how to make pie?”

            He smiled and honest and genuine smile then he started to eat himself.

            Dean remained quiet as he finished his meal. “Thanks for… taking care of me Cas.”

            The former angel gave a nod and he got up to clear their plates. Dean wondered where to go from there; in all honesty he was at a loss. He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to stop war from continuing, to stop both Michael and Lucifer but where to begin. He was just a mortal man and sure he had friends but how high were the chances of them springing out of this camp and if what Bobby said was any indication would he want out of this camp. He watched Cas wash the dishes and dry and put them away. He’s heart went out to the man; he remembered that pained and sad look on his face in that dream when he realized he had said yes. Cas dried off his hands and started towards the back door. Dean followed him out and seen Cas knelt down in the garden. Oh he was gardening.

            “Cas, I am going to go up to Bobby’s and well… catch up with him.” He had questions for Bobby and this one sided conversation was getting weird.

            He looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up and went back to his work.

           

            Dean walked back into the house and out the front door. He looked at the house and noted it could use a little bit of repair. Maybe when he was at Bobby’s he could get some tools or something he help fix it up. He headed up the road to Bobby’s place and knocked on his door.

            The older hunter opened the door. “Hey Dean, getting used to prison life yet?”

            “No,” He said as he walked in. “I mean what am I supposed to do? Sit around with my thumb up my ass and wait until the world explodes.”

            Bobby poured him a drink. “Well most of us do jobs while we wait for hunts.”

            “So you really are hunting for the angels?” He asked and took the glass

            “It sure beats just sitting around.” He shrugged.

            He sipped his drink. “So you are just the angels’ little bitch now, Bobby?”

            “Dean it’s not an ideal situation but what else can we do? We can’t beat them, they out number us and that’s not counting Lucifer’s so called army.”

            “You gave up? That’s not you Bobby.”

            Bobby poured another glass. “Well when the two best hunters I know get themselves jacked by archangels, all the other hunters are pinned down somewhere or dead, and the only angel on are side is now human I tend to lose what little faith I had.” He downed his drink and poured another. “Sorry kid I just don’t see any way out of this one besides a bullet to the old melon.”

            Dean shook his head. “Sorry you feel that way Bobby. I didn’t realize that me and Sam was humanities last hope.” He said sarcastically

            “You knew that Dean. You knew for a long time. That’s why your fool ass jumped up and agreed to let Michael take you out like a cheap date.” He finished his drink. “No use crying over spilled milk though.”

            He frowned. “I know it’s my fault Bobby just don’t rub it in okay. I already know it’s all my fault. I look at Cas and can see it.” He shook his head.

            Bobby gave a shrug. “Cas is a tough little guy Dean.”

            “Bobby yesterday when we went to the store we saw angels and they attacked him. Threw rocks at him and everything. Hell I’m pretty sure they cussed at him in angel speak.”

            “I know Dean, I seen it and folks have told me about it. Only thing I could think of is for him to stay on the human side of the camp. He’s safe with you okay.”

            Dean downed his drink. “Well I need something to do. Can I have some tools or something? Cas’s house needs some repairs.”

            He nodded. “Yeah I got some stuff, and even some paint…” He looked thoughtful. “You know Dean we got a lot of homes around here that need to be repaired. Maybe you can do that to fill the boredom void.”

            “Better than sitting on my ass.” He followed Bobby to the garage who gave him a lot of tools and everything he needed. “Thanks. I’ll give these back once I’m done. Oh and the first hunt that comes up get me.”

            “Okay son,”

            Dean started to walk off when Bobby called after him.

            “I didn’t give up just so you know. If you got some fool plan cooking in your head I’m all ears.” And with that he walked into his house.

           

 

            Dean made his way back to Cas’s place; well technically it was their place as long as he was living there. First thing he had noticed when he walked out of the house the first day was that the door handle was loos. He dug out a screw driver and tightened the handle back to the door. He headed inside and spent several hours fixing random things in the house, like leaks, and loose handles and even a door the squeaked. He made his way into the living room; Cas was on the couch with a book in his hand. Dean first noticed how tan Cas was getting which was probably from being out in the garden for so long. He watched him quietly, Cas was focused on his book, he’s bright blue eyes a light with curiosity, his lips slightly pouted, he looked… cute.

            Dean shook his head. What was with him thinking Cas was cute? He got closer to him and said. “Hey Cas.”

            Cas looked up and smiled. That smile, that smile was to die for. Cas pointed at the table and there was a beer sitting there.

            “Oh thanks.” He picked up the beer and sipped it. He went to sit beside him then stopped.

            The former angel looked at him then patted the seat beside him and Dean decided that since he invited him he might as well sit.

            “I fixed up the house some. Bobby wants me to work on some in town.”

            He smiled and nodded. He patted his shoulder and Dean took it as a ‘thank you’

            The night continued on pretty uneventful, Cas read his book and Dean sat with him and read his own book but his mind was still focused on the situation at hand. What could he do exactly? They were in a prison so to speak he knew the angels probably kept a closer eye on them then what he thought, Bobby seemed to have given up and Cas… he looked over at Cas who yawned about that time. What could Cas do now? He wasn’t an angel anymore so he knew he wasn’t as strong as he used to be. He recalled the other Cas he met in the end verse, the drugs the women, the overall sadness that seemed to emit from his being. It broke Dean’s heart. He was so happy to return home and see Cas stick up his ass and all, and Sammy. Poor Sammy. His heart wrenched what about Sam? Lucifer was wearing him to the prom and the prom had been in full swing for a year now. Could he even save Sam?

            He’s fists tightened around the book when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Cas who was looking back with a concerned expression. Right now Dean really wished he could talk to Cas… well he could talk to him but the angel couldn’t offer any words of comfort or anything. He patted Cas’s hand. “I’m fine I just got a lot on my mind.”

            He gave an understanding nod and gestured towards the bed rooms.

            “Going to bed?”

            He nodded and got up from the couch. He gave Dean a weak smile and walked down the hall.

            Dean shook the mental cobwebs loose. What he needed was answers. He sat the book down and got up from the couch and started to pace quietly. He needed to do research and he hated research, but what did he have left to research? They hit every book they had at Bobby’s read over the lore over and over again and came up with nothing about boxing the devil. He remembered Bobby talking about the plan to seal both he and Sam in the box. He frowned that clearly didn’t go well unless this was just some hell nightmare he was having. He shuttered. He never wanted to see hell again. I could still feel the tingles of the nightmares and memories of that place.

            He walked over to the book shelf. Maybe Cas had some lore books he didn’t know about. He skimmed over them and nothing there was nothing. He let out a frustrated growl and stormed into the kitchen. Damnit! If he wasn’t going to find answers he was at least going to drink until he passed out. He poured himself some scotch and downed it. He wondered if Cas had been drinking on it to help him sleep or not when he felt no sensed that something was wrong.

            “Cas?” He asked. Something compelled him to check on the former angel. He sat down the glass and made his way to the back of the house were Cas slept.

            He looked into the dark room. He seen a body writhing in the bed, tossing and turning and when the light of the hall hit Cas’s face he could see it was scrunched up in pain. “Cas!” Dean yelped he rushed into the room and laid his hand on the man.

            Cas bolted up right hands swinging trying to hit Dean.

            “Damnit Cas calm down!” Dean shouted he grabbed his wrists and held his arms. “Calm down it’s me.”

            Cas looked up at him. He blinked a few times. He’s mouth moved and Dean thought it looked like he said ‘Dean’ Tears started flowing down his face.

            “Cas? Did you have a nightmare?”

            He nodded the tears got worse/

            His heart broke. Seeing his friend like this hurt his heart on many levels. “Shhh, Cas I got you okay.” He wrapped his arms around him and Cas buried his head in shoulder. He felt the tears drip onto his clothes. “You’re okay.” Dean repeated as he stroked the man’s hair. He held him for a long time waiting until he stopped crying. Once the tears stopped flowing Dean let him go. He studied the other man’s face, “Man Cas you’re a wreck.” He commented noting how the tears had stained his face.

            Cas gave sniffle and wiped at his face. Dean grabbed a tissue and handed it to him and the former angel nodded in thanks. Between the two of them they got Cas’s face cleaned up.

            “Are you good?” Dean asked suddenly feeling tired. “Because I think I’m going to go to bed.” He went to stand up and Cas grabbed his arm frantically. He looked at him and Cas’s blue eyes were wide with fear.

            Cas pulled on his arm and shook his head as if begging him for something.

            Dean paused and gave a soft smile. “You ugh… you want me to stay with you?” He felt himself blush as the question left his lips.

            His eyes lit up and he nodded.

            “O-okay, I can but…” He sighed. “Are you sure Cas I mean….”

            He nodded again.

            Dean licked his lips and said. “Okay Cas I will.” He took off his jacket and kicked off his boots as Cas moved over to make room for him. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn’t sure why. It was just Cas why should this make him nervous? He slipped under the covers with the ex-angel. Cas wrapped his arms around him and Dean briefly felt like a stuffed bear, he smirked to himself. Maybe this would help him sleep too. It didn’t take long for the two men to fall asleep in each other’s arms and honestly to Dean it was the best sleep he had gotten in his life.

 

 

            The next day Dean woke up feeling cold. He looked around in confusion then remembered he fell asleep in Cas’s room with Cas… in the same bed. He blushed. What on Earth was going on with the two of them? He wondered as he sat up. He felt his heart flutter when he thought about him and Cas being so close last night. He shook his head it was like some dumb high school crush. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. “Cas!” He called and he heard a noise in the kitchen. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area and seen that Cas was cooking. “You know, you should let me cook for you one day.”

            Cas looked back at him and smiled and Dean’s heart did a summersault. He nodded to the cabinets and Dean took the hint and got out plates for them.

            Dean wondered where the food was coming from as Cas laid the eggs and bacon on the plate. Maybe Michael’s forces were keeping things running? They had electricity, running water, and food. He looked down at his clothes he realized he had been wearing them a few days now.

            “Ugh Cas is there anywhere I can get clothes?”

            Cas looked at him and gave a nod.

            “Alright where?”

            He smiled and held up on finger.

            Dean felt confusion wash over he wasn’t sure what Cas meant when suddenly there was a whoosh sound. He jumped and looked to see Gabriel standing there.

            “Hello guys.” He said with a smile.

            Cas pointed at Gabriel and then picked up a basket off the ground and handed it to the archangel.

            Gabriel took the basket and looked at Dean. “What did you need?”

            He blinked and went. “Wh-what?”

            “What do you need? Cas said you needed something from me.”

            “Ugh I asked about clothes. I’ve been wearing this for a while now and…”

            Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean had a pile of clothes in his hand. “There ya go clothes, enough flannel and jeans to impress a lumberjack convention.”

            “Thanks Gabriel, I think.” Dena said

            The archangel held up the basket. “And this is for the lady at the store right?”

            Cas nodded. He pointed at a plate.

            “No thanks Cas, unless you are serving cake I’m not too interested in eating. Though it does smell good.”

            “Can you explain this to me?” Dean asked as he sat down his new pile of clothes on the counter. “If you have that much of your juice to create clothes then why haven’t you healed Cas?”

            “I told you Dean I can’t.” Gabriel shook his head. “I want to but I can’t.” He looked over at Cas and shook his head. “It’s a punishment… a serve one but that’s what this is. I can’t interfere and heal him I’ll get in trouble.” He slung his arm around Cas. “Don’t get me wrong Dean, I do care about him. He’s my favorite little brother.” He hugged him close and looked at Cas and smirked. “So what have you two been doing?” He asked with a wiggle of his eye brow.

            Cas’s face turned bright red and he shot Gabriel a dirty look.

            “Sure nothing, yeah that’s why I smell him on you.” He chuckled. “Well kids I got to go, later.” And with that he was gone.

            Dean decided not to ask about Gabriel’s teasing and sat down at the table and dug into his breakfast. “Cas I’m pretty sure you’re the best cook I know.” He smiled at him as he worked on his breakfast.

            Cas smiled back and mouthed what looked like ‘thank you’

            Dean wondered if he could learn how to read lips, or sign language something so he could communicate with the former angel. Made a mental note to ask Gabriel for a dry ease board if he could create one that is, somehow he had to talk to Cas somehow.


	4. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby sends Dean on a hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a longer chapter. I have been battling a cold so I shorted my work load on this.

 

            Dean had gotten used to the day to day life of living in the camp. He would get up every day, have breakfast with Cas, Cas would tend to the garden and Dean would work on the homes in the area. He would come home and Cas would have a nice dinner ready for him, sometimes if he had extra supplies he would bake Dean a pie and those were his favorite dinners. Afterwards they would sit on the couch and read then go to bed… together. Dean eventually moved all of his clothes over to Cas’s room and now they officially shared the bed. Dean realized shortly it was the best way for the two of them to sleep. He was plagued by nightmares, pieces of Hell times, and saying yes to Michael, vivid and terrible dreams of Sam dying or Bobby or even worse Cas. He knew Cas had his own share of nightmares as he would bolt upright in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and clinging to Dean as if his life depended on it. Dean wished he could talk to the former angel about what happened but even with notebook paper Cas remained silent on the ordeal he went through. Bobby had speculated that it must have been awful and Dean had to agree.

            Dean let out a sigh as he headed up the street to Bobby’s. He’s musing and thoughts were about all he had sometimes. He could talk to Cas but Cas couldn’t talk back and he could tell it bothered him. Some days when he worked he would talk to the angel named Gadreel, while Dean wouldn’t go so far as to call him a friend he was good company. Dean had hoped to learn more about the angel’s grand plan but so far the guard kept that to himself. He hadn’t seen much of Gabriel since he got him to get him some notebook paper for Cas. The archangel figured that would last longer than a dry ease board as pens tend to dry and repeated use could cause it to get marker residue on it. Dean had to agree with him on that.

            He made it up Bobby’s long drive way. It had also become his ritual to check in on Bobby at least once a day when he had time. If he was being honest he worried about the older hunter. Bobby didn’t seem to get out much. He would usually stay in and drink until he either passed out or something. He knocked on the door and the grizzled hunter opened it.

            “Good you’re here.” Bobby greeted as he let him in.

            “Where you expecting me?” Dean asked as he walked in

            “Yup, I was getting ready to call an angel to get you.” He walked over to his desk and gestured to a seat. “I got a problem and I’m thinking you’re about the only one fool enough to help.”

            Dean sat down. “I’m assuming this isn’t a plumbing problem is it?”

            Bobby shook his head slow. “No, no odd job Dean day this is a hunter Dean day.”

            Dean felt his ears perk up. He hadn’t gone on a hunt in a while and if he was being honest he was itching to gank something. “Yeah?” He asked a little too eager.

            He picked up an old cassette player. “See I’m about the only one around here with a radio, I keep track of other hunters out there; they still call me for advice and well this one came in while I was out asleep.” He turned on the player and it crackled to life.

            _“Bobby man, if you are out there we need some help. Me and Garth are penned down in a vamps’ nest with a bunch of civilians. We need help please we can’t take them on alone.”_ Dean recognized the voice as Rufus Turner.

            “Rufus?” Dean asked, “Where was he?”

            “Last I heard from him he was in North Dakota, him and Garth and some other hunters are trying to find what’s left of humanity.”

            Dean’s heart sunk as his brain reminded him this was his fault.

            “Well anyways I need you to go help them.”

            “By myself?”

            He shook his head. “No, Michael wants me to send some angelic help with you.”

            “Michael knows about this?”

            He nodded.

            “Well why don’t he-“

            But Bobby cut him off. “Yeah so he wants an angel to go with you as back up.”

            Dean frowned. “Can I bring more help? I mean an angel is great but you don’t want to go in a vamps’ nest alone at least I don’t want to.”

            “Yeah, you got anyone in mind?”

            He licked his lips. “Well my first choice is being ridden around by Lucifer,” He frowned at the thought of Sam. “How about you?”

            “No can’t be me man. I got to stay here especially if another call comes in.”

            Dean wondered if there were other hunters around that he was comfortable working with. He worked with Rufus before but he was the one in need of help. Dean then realized he could bring Cas. Cas was pretty good with an angel blade surely he could swing a machete around. “Cas, how about Cas?”

            Bobby blinked. “Are you sure about that, son? He ain’t exactly as strong as he used to be.”

            “Bobby I trust him with my life. If anyone has my back it’s him.”

            “Okay Dean.” Bobby poured himself a drink and downed it. “The angel going with you, her name is Hannah.”

            “I’m getting assigned an angel? I was hoping I had a say in that.”

            “Nope, Michael handpicked her. You better go home and tell Cas what’s going on. She’ll be there when you’re ready.”

            “Do I get to drive or what?”

            “Taking angel air in this case as it’s urgent.”

            He frowned. “Oh man.” He groaned.

            “I know you don’t like it but…”

            “I know it’s important. I’ll suck it up to save Rufus.” Bobby gave Dean all the supplies he needed for the hunt and after bidding good bye he left and headed back home to get Cas.

 

            Dean made it back to his shared home. “Cas,” He called out and the former angel walked into the room and looked at him with anticipation. “Bobby has a job. There’s a hunter I know in trouble along with another hunter and some civilians. I want you to come with me, is that okay?”

            Castiel crossed his arms and frowned. He looked at the floor then looked up at Dean and slowly nodded.

            “Okay good.” Dean frowned and looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. “Hannah we’re ready.”

            There was a whoosh and a fluttering sound and before them stood a petit woman with curly black hair. “Hello Dean Winchester,” she greeted. She glanced over at Castiel and gave a sad smile. “Castiel, I am glad to see you are well.”

            Castiel nodded at the woman then looked at Dean.

            “Michael is giving us an angel escort.” Dean explained

            “Yes I am to assist you when you need it.” Hannah added. “Are you ready?”

            Dean looked at Cas who nodded. “Looks like it.” As soon as that sentence left his lips he felt the air whoosh around him. He hated traveling via angel air it was fast but it made his body feel weird. He opened his eyes and found himself standing outside of an old factory. “Is this it?”

            She nodded. “Yes, the humans are deep inside hiding. I feared if we got landed inside the enemy might run off.”

            Dean nodded. A bunch of vampires on the loose would not be good for any humans surviving. He looked at his two partners. “All right guys let’s go this.” He pulled out his machete and handed one to Cas along with a syringe of dead man’s blood.

            They were now ready to take on the nest of vamps. But Dean couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling and he didn’t know why.

           


End file.
